


PliRoy Week 2018

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, JJ has it bad, Kisses, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Pliroy Week 2018, Resolved Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, distracted cooking, happiness, only mentioned in chapter 3, romantic dinner, yuri's dad is abusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: A few short pieces to celebrate the adorable dorksPliroy week





	1. Golden

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

 

Gold. The one thing he wanted, the thing that he thought was just out of reach. He let his finger gently follow the small braid on the wrinkled paper.

He let his finger trace the photo one last time before folding it and stuffing it back in his jacket, taking it off and tossing it over the rink’s wall, laying his skate guards on top as he stepped on the ice.

Some people thought he was conceited, carrying around a newspaper clipping of his last gold medal, but his best friend knew that wasn’t the case. 

She had tried once to take it away, but he ended up buying a different copy. She had been cold as they walked out of the rink and he tossed his jacket over her shoulders, 

“JJ, I can’t believe you replaced it!”

“Put it down Bella.”

“No! Come on Jean, You’ll get another medal. This isn’t even the best picture of you from that competition!” She said as she was walking over to the garbage can with the paper.

“Bella, stop! It’s…”

JJ watched as her eyes went wide and she glanced down at the clipping. She took in the full photo. Jean stood in the middle, Emil on his left and Yuri on his right. Emil had a broad smile, waving at someone off to the side of the camera. JJ had his medal in his mouth… and Yuri was staring up at him.

She couldn’t figure out exactly what the big deal was before he grabbed the photo, glancing down and stroking over the braid once before putting it in the pocket of his pants.

“JJ-”

“Bella, don’t.”

She was kind enough to drop it, but from that point on, she might have added a little more of the angry Russian when they talked about competitions and what he needed for the Grand Prix final.

He pretended not to notice.

His parents were not so nice.

“I think Isabella has a crush.”

“What?” JJ was confused. Isabella got over her crush on him before they finished high school- she was dating one of the hockey players from the rink JJ was at. 

“She’s very focused on that blonde boy,” his mother continued.

“Yes, he’s a bit young for her though, isn’t he?” his Dad added on.

“He’s 16, dear.”

JJ was trying to avoid looking guilty. 

It failed.

“Jean?”

His Mom looked over as his Dad questioned him. She put the pieces together quicker, “Isabella isn’t the one with the crush, is she?”

His Dad looked back and forth a few times, from his smiling wife to his embarrassed son.

“No,” JJ finally whispered. His Mom broke out in a smile, his Dad on the other hand…

“You’re not moving to Russia.”

“What?” Of all the things JJ expected when his family found out he was gay,  _ that _ was not it. 

“We have to stay here with your brothers and sisters and we all know you and Yakov would  _ not _ work well together. No.” 

His Dad was already planning out the future and JJ was pretty sure there wasn’t a future to plan. 

“Dad, he  _ really _ doesn’t like me, so I doubt moving will happen.” 

His Dad laughed, “Have I ever told you how your Mom and I met?”

“Yes. At a church function-”

Both of them laughed. His Dad put an arm around his arm, “Let's go… You’re almost 19. We’ll have a beer and I will tell you the  _ real _ story.”

After they got settled in, his Dad started, “Back when we were in college, your Mom came to one of the parties at my frat’s house.”

“I thought your frat didn’t party.”

“Well… I might have stretched the truth a bit on that one. Anyway, she showed up with Billy.”

“Mister Current?”

“One in the same, Jean. So my friends and I made a plan. They challenged Billy to join in on never have I ever. Leaving your mother alone. I started to talk to her and I believe her exact words were  _ What do you want you arrogant hoser? _ Well, I kept trying and she kept throwing insults while they got Billy absolutely tanked. What we did  _ not _ know he had been on painkillers so he ended up a  _ little  _ worse off than we expected.”

“Dad!”

“I know, but we took care of him and  _ that’s  _ what made your mother fall for me.”

JJ looked at the barely started beer in his hand, tilting it and watching the liquid shift, “So I’m supposed to get one of Yuri’s friends really drunk? That seems like a bad idea.”

His Dad shook his head, “No, just let him see the part of you the  _ rest  _ of us get to see. The caring, loving part of you.  _ Think _ before you talk. Don’t just blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.” 

* * *

“Ladies first!” JJ flinched. So much for following his Dad’s advice. 

He’d been doing so well on Instagram. Yuri hadn’t told him to fuck off in a good month. 

“Tsch, get a new line, moron.”

JJ deflated a bit as Yuri walked away, but Otabek hung back.

“Jean?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you…” he let the question hang as he glanced over to Yuri.

JJ took a breath before nodding and heading into the locker room. 

That night, he opened his mouth _again_ and got on Isabella’s bad side as well when he declared Yuuri wouldn’t get married, Isabella would. 

That had been overheard by fans and soon the internet was convinced he and Isabella were engaged- they had even found her engagement pictures and managed to make it look like JJ had been the one proposing.

He self-destructed the next time he got on the ice. The headlines compared his performance to Yuuri’s the year before. He became the new face of  _ the pressures of highly competitive environments on young adults _ . 

He had found a small out of the way locker room and sat in it getting ready for his next skate, unwilling to see the other skaters. He could hear screeching outside and suddenly the door was flung open. He looked over his shoulder to see Yuri leaned against the door, muttering something in Russian.

“Jeh Jeh?”

He let out a small sound, but Yuri didn’t respond. When he looked over his shoulder again, he watched a smirk cross Yuri’s face.

“Oh, that’s great. The mighty  _ king _ comes to hide.”

JJ just looked back down at his hands.

“No response? Tsh. Should have known you would be weak.”

Yuri was standing in front of him now.

“This is turning into a tradition for me. Last year I found Katsudon in the bathroom crying, this year it’s you. I wonder if your precious Isabella will come coach you to a world record now?” 

JJ mumbled something that Yuri didn’t bother to listen to, turning and walking towards the wall.

“Or maybe she’ll just abandon you, dump you after you embarrass yourself today... She didn’t seem too happy with you- what are you saying?”

“I said she can’t break up with me after this.”

“Oh, did she already dump you?” 

“We weren’t dating.”

That made Yuri pause. He sat down in front of JJ, eyebrows drawn together.

“But… the marriage talk with Yuuri.”

“She’s my best friend. I promised to pay for her wedding if I got enough prize money.” 

“What?”

“Well, her family isn’t as well off as mine, but she won’t just accept me paying as a gift… but if it’s-” he pressed his palms to his eyes and let out a sigh, “guess I need a new excuse now.”

Yuri hummed, “you could just lie.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t place last and tell her you made enough.” 

JJ let out a bitter laugh, “One- she knows what the prizes are and two, I’m going to place last. I crashed too hard yesterday.”

“Nah, skate clean today and you’ll get fourth. Haven’t you looked up the base scores?”

“No, Mom and Dad don’t usually show me.  _ Too much changes the second day when people adjust to win _ they say.”

Yuri hummed again, moving to glance in the hallway, “Whatever. I don’t want to beat you at your worst, so pull yourself together.”

Before JJ could respond, Yuri slipped away.

* * *

 

At the banquet, JJ couldn’t help but feel eyes burning on him. He had caught Otabek watching him a few times, blank look on his face as he sat between Mila and Yuri, nodding along as the Russians talked animatedly. 

He slowly sipped at the water in front of him, tracing the top of his glass with his fingertip. He had zoned out and missed Christophe walking up, jumping when a voice sounded next to him.

“What did the water do to you, cheri?”

JJ just shook his head, offering a half-hearted smile to the older skater.

“Cheer up you got fourth, quite the comeback.” 

JJ nodded.

“This year is a little tame compared to last-”

“Tch, last year was  _ disgusting _ .” Yuri cut in, drawing JJ’s attention. 

“Hi.”

Christophe looked between the two and smiled, “Maybe I’ll see if I can sneak the  _ other _ Yuuri some champagne.”

Yuri took the seat he abandoned, “Otabek and Mila took off.” 

JJ nodded, going back to looking at his glass, he wasn’t sure what to expect. 

“Told you you’d get fourth.”

“So you did.”

Yuri made a sound before taking a sip, picking lint off his knee. Neither seemed eager to talk first. 

“Fuck, the old man wasn’t paying attention. Katsudon is going to be unmanageable soon, I’m heading out.”

JJ just nodded. He had managed to not upset Yuri, two conversations in a row. 

“Are you coming? Or do you want to be dragged into a dance-off?”

JJ looked around, shrugging and following the younger skater out. 

When they got into the elevator, Yuri pressed his floor number and stopped JJ from pressing his, “I still don’t like you.”

“Okay?”

“I’m just saying. I don’t know who’s rooms the disgusting couples are going to but... “ Yuri shuddered, “Some things I’d rather be distracted from and you’re loud and hard to ignore.”

“Um… Thanks?”

Yuri rolled his eyes and tapped his foot, watching the numbers climb. Once the doors opened, he walked out, pulling out his room key and not bothering to check if JJ was behind him.

When Yuri walked into his room, he immediately tossed off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. He was down to his undershirt, digging through his bag when he noticed JJ was still by the door.

"Are you coming in or not?"

JJ was still looking at the wall opposite of where Yuri was, bright red. He stepped in and closed the door, still keeping his eyes off the younger skater. He pulled out his phone, sending off a text to Isabella. Before she replied, Yuri drew his attention, "It's safe now."

JJ looked up and saw Yuri was in an oversized pair of leopard print pants and an oversized t-shirt. He flopped down on the couch, waving his hand at the other end before flicking on the tv and pulling up something on his phone. 

He slowly moved around the couch and sat, carefully not touching Yuri's outstretched foot. They sat in silence for a while, JJ texting Isabella about what the heck he's supposed to do- her advice of  _don't be an idiot_ was not exactly helpful. 

"So, did she believe you?"

"Huh?"

"I saw Bella on your phone." 

"Oh, I uh... haven't told her yet." 

"Then what are you talking to her about?"

JJ made a small noise and tried to come up with an excuse, but Yuri snatched his phone and looked at the messages. 

He might be taller, but JJ couldn't get the phone back as Yuri had darted to the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against it. 

"Bella, he looked so good today," Yuri called through the door in a poor imitation of JJ's voice, " _Oh Jean you think he allllllllllllways looks good_ ," this time in a higher voice.

"Yuri, give that back."

"I don't know what to do! _Do what we talked about._ "

"Yuri, please."

"Bella, he won't even talk to me.  _Then find an excuse._ "

"Yuri. Seriously, please." 

"Otabek keeps staring at me."

"Yuri, stop."

"Bella his eyes.  _Jean, seriously. Man up or shut up._ "

JJ was pushing on the door as hard as he could now, "Yuri, seriously, please stop." 

"Why Jeh Jeh?" Yuri asked before scrolling and starting back up, "I have no clue what to do!  _Jean, really._ "

JJ was desperate, "Yuri, please. Please stop." 

"He invited me up.  _That's a good sign._ "

"Yuri," his voice was breaking now. Yuri would know. Hell, he probably already did.

"Bella, he just started to get undressed and I am so lost.  _Just don't be an idiot and you'll be fine_." Yuri let out a snort, "If only you'd actually follow that advice."

JJ sank to his knees outside the door, just waiting for it to happen now. 

"Thanks, helpful.  _Jean, don't be so nervous. It's just Plisetsky._ " and then silence. 

The minutes dragged on- JJ on his knees, hands shaking as they fell to his thighs, head hung and eyes closed.

Any hope he had of keeping his pride was dead. 

He should leave.

He can get a new phone later.

But JJ wasn't moving, no matter how much his pride screamed at him to leave and never look back.

Then he heard the door, "Nervous?" Yuri almost whispered. The sound was too gentle for him. Yuri was fire and passion and aggression.

JJ just nodded.

"Why?"

JJ snorted, keeping his head down. 

Yuri sat on the floor in front of him, still clutching the phone. 

"You..." He started, looking from the phone to JJ, "nervous."

JJ nodded again, he could barely breathe waiting for the temper he expected to come soon. They both sat on the floor, JJ watching at the time ticked by, ten minutes of silence. Then Yuri stood up, pulling JJ with him. He led them both to the couch and sat on it facing JJ- still clutching the phone. 

It buzzed, the preview of a message from Bella  _Are you busy making out? I need an..._

Yuri just looked at the phone, watching the screen dim and then switch to the clock again, " _I_ make  _you_ nervous."

"Very."

Yuri watched the tv for a while before speaking again, "So you're an idiot because you  _like_ me?"

JJ groaned. 

Yuri went back to the tv. They sat and watched almost a whole show with Yuri randomly clarifying that  _yes, JJ had a crush_ and  _Bella really is just his best friend_ and  _Otabek definitely came to Mila's room_. Though that last one was more of a shared realization than a vocalized one. 

When JJ went to leave Yuri still hadn't actually given a concrete reaction. 

"I might need that back."

Yuri looked down at the phone, almost handing it over before yanking it back. He typed in his number and behind him, his phone lit up. JJ took the phone back and Yuri nodded, closing the door on what was probably the most awkward night of JJ's life. 

It was around three hours later- after he had talked with Bella and gotten into bed- that his phone lit up. 

_ >> What's your room number? _

JJ took a second to realize this was Yuri. The text above, sent from his own phone was simply  _King's phone_.

_ << 8814.  _

There was no response for a few minutes, so JJ put the phone back next to the alarm clock and flipped off the light. He had just started to drift off when there was a knock on his door. 

He slipped a shirt on and trudged to the door, yawning as he opened it up to see Yuri.

"So you weren't lying?"

"Hi, Yuri-chan, nice to see you, come on in."

Yuri glared.

"No, I wasn't."

Yuri grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down, quickly kissing him and then letting go, "Okay, dinner, tomorrow."

He looked JJ up and down then turned to walk away. 

"Yuri?"

He turned around.

"What the hell?"

"You're taking me to dinner tomorrow." 

"Like a date?"

"I don't typically kiss friends... so..." Yuri rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. 

This time JJ just watched, confused and happy. 

He had a date with Yuri.


	2. Home Made Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri surprises JJ on his birthday... JJ thought something else entirely was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is six years in the future. Yuri is 23. I know this is also family… but I wanted to do both sides of the family and tomorrow will be… well… it’s best to separate them.

JJ had _noticed_ something lately. Yuri wasn’t the best at keeping secrets, he knew that… but his Canadian boyfriend was making it _really_ hard to surprise him.

He was currently sitting on the bed in a house he bought in Canada pretending he was at Georgi’s house. That involved blackout curtains, a clock to remind him of the time in Russia and a tacky blanket thrown over the headboard.

“Yuri-chan! Just tell me!”

“I don’t know what you expect me to say.”

“I don’t know, kitten, just tell me what is going on.”

“Nothing!”

JJ bit his lower lip, searching his screen before letting out a sigh, he _knew_ Georgi’s place, and this simply was not any room in that house. But, in the six years they have been together, JJ had learned that when Yuri isn’t ready to share, there was no point in pushing.

Yuri felt bad, but he glanced over at the box on the dresser and decided it was worth it. He missed the pain shooting across JJ’s face as he watched the man he loved glance off camera and smiling.

“So any plans for tomorrow?”

“Yuri, I’ve told you already… Mama told me she has a special surprise for me for dinner.”

Yuri glanced at the ring again, smirking. JJ deflated a bit.

“Oh yeah. I’ll have to bug her later to see if she’ll give me hints.”

They talked for a few more minutes before Yuri’s phone chimed and he ended the call, leaving JJ to go talk to Michiel and Daniel about the whole thing.

Michiel suggested that Yuri was _definitely_ cheating.

Daniel offered to beat him up if he was- but thought it wasn’t likely.

Yuri jogged to the door and immediately found himself gathered in Nathalie’s arms, “It won’t be long until I call you son for real now!”

“I have to get through tomorrow first Ma. He has to say yes.”

“He will. Now let's get you set up so you don’t look completely ridiculous tomorrow cooking with him. Then you’re going to show me that ring.”

“I’ll get it now! Thanks for setting this all up.”

“Well, I couldn’t exactly let you go with that first place you showed me! Those photos must have been older than _you_.”

Yuri spent the rest of the day learning the basics about making JJ’s favourite food and listening to stories from JJ growing up. Sure, a few he had already heard… but the smile on her face as she recalled her little boy made it worth the boredom.

Yuri fell asleep early that night, missing the call from his very worried, very drunk boyfriend.

Luckily, drunken JJ slips into French and Yuri couldn’t understand JJ accusing him of cheating before the voice switched to Daniel saying he’d make sure JJ was safe and that Yuri should call a bit later in the morning due to the impending hangover.

Yuri checked the time before shooting off a text to JJ, saying he was headed to the rink and started to set up the house. He had thousands of pictures, a few dozen roses and a lot of fishing ribbon.

Nathalie had offered to help him set up the whole thing, but Yuri insisted on doing it himself. It was photos of their entire relationship, strung along from the door to the kitchen- where Yuri set up everything they would need for cooking.

It headed to the dining room and then finally to the back porch where Yuri would propose.

He glanced at his phone- the message had been read but there was no response. Yuri shrugged, he probably read it when he woke up to take aspirin and passed out before responding.

Yuri sent a quick _love you_ before hopping in the shower and missing a call from JJ, who sounded like hell and simply said his Mom was telling him to get ready, hopefully, they’d talk later.

He’d never heard his boyfriend sound _that bad_ after a night of drinking before and they’d had some interesting nights out. He looked at the photo of them the morning after the disgusting couple’s wedding.

Yuri had snapped a photo, head resting on a still-sleeping JJ’s chest. He captioned it _I love my king @Jjleroy!15_.

They almost broke the internet that day, since the Angels knew that it was a first. Yuri had a _very_ fun shower with him as soon as the notifications from the top JJ girls woke him up to Yuri’s public declaration of love. JJ spent time telling Yuri every single thing he loved about the blonde as he kissed each area.

He was brought from his memories with a buzz. Nathalie was pulling down the drive.

Yuri flicked the lights off and waited at the end of the first string. Nathalie would guide JJ that far and then head out.

“Ma, whose house is this?”

“You’ll see soon Jean.”

The door was unlocked and Yuri watched in the mirror as JJ frowned, looking around.

“Ma, no one is here.”

She grabbed the ribbon from the handle of the door, the first rose dangling from it, “They’re here.”

She pushed him gently along the hallway, brushing the wrinkles off his shoulder. Halfway there was their first selfie- the one Yuri took on their first date. He missed Yuri stepping in front of him, holding the rose on the other end of the ribbon.

Nathalie smiled and kissed JJ’s cheek, “You two have a good night.”

JJ looked at her and then finally saw Yuri, dropping the rose and taking the three steps as fast as he could so he could wrap his arms around Yuri and rest his head on the blonde’s shoulder, muttering something he couldn’t understand and a few things he could.

“I love you too, my king.”

JJ kissed him and Yuri could taste the tears- reaching up and brushing them away.

“Come on. We’ve got dinner to make.”

Yuri slid his hand from JJ’s cheek, down to his neck, pulling him forward for another kiss and sliding his hand down JJ’s arm to hold his wrist.

Yuri pulled back, kissed JJ’s forehead and led him to the kitchen where a box sat- waiting to be unwrapped.

If this failed, he’d never forgive himself for listening to Victor.

JJ opened up the box to find two aprons- one that said King JJ with his signature crown- the other said King Yuri with the crown JJ had designed for all of Yuri’s gear.

He quickly put his on and tossed Yuri the other. He stood behind Yuri and tied the strings, wrapping an arm around him and smiling for the selfie Yuri was getting ready to take.

Yuri quickly posted it and led JJ to where he had the oil ready to drop the fries in and the cheese curds ready to sprinkle. All they had to do was make the gravy.

The pirozhki were already in the oven, ready to be eaten.

Yuri royally messed up the first batch when he dumped in the pepper- turns out the lid wasn’t secure.

JJ messed up the second batch by deciding Yuri needed to be kissed _right now_. They were interrupted by the smoke.

The third time was indeed the charm and they got the perfect gravy. JJ said it was just the right colour and dropped the fries in the oil, being sure to not get distracted this time.

Once they poured the gravy over the fries, Yuri sent him off to pick up the next golden ribbon, leading JJ into the dining room with photos of them at competitions and a few more roses.

Yuri brought out the tray with all the food and started the first part of his proposal.

“So, I wanted to prove tonight how much you mean to me. Happy Birthday.”

JJ wrapped his arms around Yuri again and kissed him, “Thank you, it’s perfect.”

They talked about nothing much as they ate, JJ asking how he pulled it off and Yuri explaining all the help JJ’s Mom had put in.

Once all the food had been enjoyed, Yuri pointed to the ribbon by the light switch, held up by that picture of the first time Yuri declared his love. He glanced out the window to see that Nathalie had lit the fire before she left, he definitely owed her big time.

JJ followed the ribbon and gasped as the pictures led through the family room, each memory matching where Yuri placed it.

Them on the sofa the first time he dragged Yuri home, Yuri mildly panicking at the sheer amount of _people_ in the room.

Yuri holding up one of the J’s in an interview on the tv stand- his little signal to let JJ know he was thinking of him while they were apart.

JJ laughing in the middle of a pile of wood with instructions shredded by Potya in his hands on the coffee table.

Little memories spread across the room, each one leading him closer to the back deck.

JJ had given up on talking already- he was too choked up.

Yuri ducked outside when he had two photos left, flicking the camera on and taking his place- but not before he held up the ring, tied to the golden ribbon that JJ was following right to him.

When JJ got outside, Yuri pointed to one final photo.

JJ picked it up.

It was the last photo of them before tonight- Phichit had caught Yuri glancing down at JJ as they danced at Otabek’s wedding. Yuri had just barely beat JJ height-wise and loved to kiss his temple now. JJ had his head resting on Yuri’s shoulder, eyes closed and utterly content.

When he turned back, Yuri was down on one knee.

“That’s the day I decided to do all this. When I held you against me, I knew that I would never find anyone else that made me feel like this. Will you marry me?”

Yuri had looked down at the ring, tensed up and sweating.

JJ knelt before him, nodding and hugging him close.

Yuri untied the ribbon and slipped the ring on his finger.

"Welcome Home Jeh Jeh."

"Home?"

"Yeah, I uh... got us a summer home... Surprise."

JJ pulled him into a kiss and muttered about  _damn extra Russians_.

Yuri smiled and stood up, guiding JJ's ring to the camera and smiling before switching it off.

when he turned around, JJ was crying. 

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you were cheating!" 

"WHAT?"

"I thought the different house and the lies and the smiling at something off camera... You were being all romantic and I thought you were  _cheating_." 

Yuri watched as JJ rambled, trying to decide if he was offended, but the look on JJ's face had him laughing.

JJ looked up, shocked.

"You moron... I love you too much for that. now let's sit by the fire and make those disgusting things you're addicted to." 


	3. Motherly Love

JJ was scanning the crowds trying to find the familiar blonde hair when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Georgi?”

“Hey Jean, ready to go?”

“Oh, yeah… Where’s Yuri?”

“He’s probably pacing at home making sure it’s ready- but don’t tell him I said that.”

JJ laughed and they loaded into the car- for all that Yuri liked to deny it, the younger man was meticulous when it came to JJ. Georgi led him through the familiar airport out to the waiting car.

They had just gotten out of the airport when Georgi looked over JJ. 

“You’re the first boyfriend he’s brought for this.”

“I’m his first boyfriend.” 

“Listen, Jean. This isn’t a time for jokes. You are the  _ first person _ Yuri has cared enough to show this. Either you were here when it happened or you don’t know.”

JJ looked over, “I’m meeting his Grandpa, formally.”

“No. You’re meeting his mother.”

“His… Mother? But, she’s…”

“Out of his life? Ran away?”

“Well, yeah. That’s what he’s told us. His Grandpa is the only family that will come to his competitions. Was he lying?” 

“That’s the truth, but it isn’t the  _ whole _ truth. I can’t tell you the story… but I can tell you that literally only Yakov, Victor and Mila know this. This isn’t a small thing. If you aren’t serious- don’t go through with this.” 

JJ looked out the window. There wasn’t much information in what Georgi said. He thought back to the invitation-  _ I want you to meet my family. _ JJ had responded with  _ I already know your Grandpa. _ He had thought it was odd at the time- they had already been dating four years.

JJ had chalked it up to some weird Russian tradition that he didn’t know about and booked a flight. 

Apparently not. 

Once he had thought it through, he responded, “I think I am.” 

Georgi let out a small unsure sound, but let the topic drop. Soon, they were pulling up to Yuri’s flat. Apparently, Georgi was one of Yuri’s neighbours. Georgi handed JJ the keys and said Yuri could give them back whenever, turning to leave as JJ got to Yuri’s door.

Yuri had the door open before JJ could even knock, kissing him in the hallway as Georgi walked away chuckling. 

JJ dropped his bags to the floor just inside the door, the back of Yuri’s thighs and lifting him up. Yuri wrapped his legs around JJ and let him guide them to the wall right inside his door. Yuri waved his arm around, feeling for the door to close it.

He failed. 

He pulled back from JJ and huffed as he leaned to close the door now that he could see where it was, JJ letting his lips fall to Yuri’s neck, kissing and laughing against it. 

“I have missed you, kitten”

“Me too. Bedroom. Now.” Yuri said, letting his leg drop and turning to slide the chain.

JJ grabbed his bags and headed down the hall, it was a small place so he figured it’d be simple enough to find. 

JJ sat back on the bed, leaning against the headboard just in time to get a lap full of his favourite blonde. 

* * *

JJ was just setting down the plates for dinner when Yuri went quiet and curled in on himself. It had been a good ten minutes of silence.

“So, um, tomorrow…” 

“Yeah?”

“We not seeing Grandpa.” 

JJ just nodded, not sure if he should tell him Georgi had spoken with him already. 

“We’re seeing my Mom. She… she probably won’t remember you, even though she’s watched your skating.”

JJ reached his arm out, palm up and Yuri took his hand.

“Uh, when I was just starting skating… she was dating an absolute ass. I had my first competition and we went but he said she shouldn’t support any of that-” Yuri wiped away a few tears and sniffled, “because it would turn me into a fairy.” 

JJ squeezed his hand.

“When we got home, he lost it. He was throwing things and swearing and… He threw her against a wall. She hit an angel we had hung up… it almost killed her. He just kept screaming about how she was  _ ruining the man inside me _ .” 

JJ stood up, moving next to Yuri and wrapping an arm around him. Yuri was shaking.

“He just kept yelling. She wasn’t moving though, there was blood. The neighbours had called emergency… He had left her with severe damage. She still thinks every competition is my first when I visit. To her, I’m still her little 7-year-old Yurochka.” 

JJ pulled Yuri up so they could cuddle on the couch, hoping Potya would join.

“She lives at a nice group home. Yakov set it all up with Grandpa and kept it out of the media.” 

JJ just rocked Yuri a little.

“I still want you to meet her though. “

“Of course, kitten.” 

Yuri clung on to him and let out a shaky breath, “tomorrow.” 

JJ kissed the top of his head and nodded, flicking on a random movie and humming an old song he used to sing for his sisters when he watched them. It wasn’t long before Yuri was asleep and JJ scooped him up and walked them back into the room.

He could understand exactly why Georgi had been so strange this morning. 

The next day, JJ realized that Yuri had been honest, his mother treated him like a seven-year-old not a twenty-one-year-old. 

He watched Yuri flinch as his mother said something. He  _ thought _ he recognized the words, little friend. 

Yuri pulled him over, muttering something out in response. He heard his name then  _ he speaks English _ .

His mother brightened up, “Oh, Hello!”

“Hello Ma’am.”

“Oh Yurochka, your little boyfriend is so sweet!”

Yuri flinched again, looking at JJ with a sad smile. JJ just pulled a chair next to the bed as Yuri and his mother kept talking, lapsing in and out of Russian as They spent hours catching up. He didn’t mind- Yuri was practically beaming as they talked, randomly reaching over and grabbing for JJ’s hand. 

After the visit, Yuri was quiet the whole ride home, up to Georgi’s place to drop the keys and into the living room.

“So?” Yuri was looking at the wall just over JJ’s shoulder 

“I want to say  _ I can see where you got your good looks from _ … but I would also very much like to avoid sleeping on the couch for the rest of my visit.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes at JJ.

“Kitten, I  _ really _ don’t know what you are expecting.”

“A reaction, you booking the next flight out of here?” 

“Why would I do that?”

Yuri looked off to the side again, “because it wasn’t just  _ her boyfriend _ . It was my father.”

“Oh, Yuri," JJ said, reaching his hand out.

“I don’t want your damn  _ pity _ .” 

JJ pulled his hand back and watched as Yuri stormed out. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he headed over to Georgi’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be continued in the day 4 piece- don't mind the hanging ending.


	4. When it rains...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ finds Yuri in the rain and gets all sappy

JJ had found out from Georgi where Yuri was likely to go and grabbed the spare key from the older skater with a _thanks_ and map pulled up. 

It had been storming so JJ grabbed the umbrella he saw in Yuri's flat. 

He was trying to match up the words on his phone with the streets- the GPS wasn't working very well here. He got rerouted a few times in the storm before he finally came up to the park that Georgi had told him about. It didn't take him long to find Yuri, drenched in the storm but still swinging his feet as he sat on the platform in the abandoned park. 

"Yuri-chan?"

JJ was drowned out by the thunder, so he walked closer. He tried again but Yuri didn't seem to react. He worked his way in front of Yuri this time, gently rubbing his boyfriend's thighs. 

"Yuri, I don't pity you. I love you. and I hate seeing you in pain."

Yuri looked away as the lightning lit up the sky again, and JJ could see the red around Yuri's eyes and nose, he obviously started crying shortly after storming out. 

"Everyone else pities me."

"No, they don't. Most people don't know. and those that do would never pity you."

Yuri let out a sound of disbelief. 

"Really. You think _anyone_ would pity a guy whose mother loved him that much?"

Yuri shook his head, "Most people think she abandoned me. It... It hurts JJ. All the jokes."

JJ sat next to him, holding the umbrella over them as the thunder boomed again.

"Even Katsudon. He avoids talking about his mother around me. She was so nice when I was there- If my Mom was  _here_ she would've been the same to everyone. She used to make cookies for me to bring in to my class." 

JJ squeezed his shoulder, "We should probably head back- the rain."

"I like the rain. It feels like the whole earth starts over. The grime and the smell just wash away. I feel like maybe, somehow, it can wash away his mark on me."

"Did he-" JJ was cut off, but let the umbrella drop. It was cold, but if Yuri liked the rain.

"No, no... not like that. But you know, I have his eyes. and I wonder sometimes if the people around me see it- if they can see the monster." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the rain hit his face. 

"You aren't your father, Yura."

"No, not yet at least. I always hear stories about when he was younger. He was just a normal guy with a bad attitude. I'm already halfway there."

"Hey, don't do that... You're not him. You never will be," he gently reached and turned Yuri to face him, leaning in and offering a small kiss, "you are so much better than he ever was. If you were him, you wouldn't sit and talk with your mother for hours even though she treats you like a kid. You wouldn't have brought me to visit her. And you wouldn't be able to pull off the programs you do. Your heart is nowhere near as worthless as his heart is. You are not your father. You are so much better, love."

Yuri pulled him close, "Lets head home."


	5. First date

JJ looked at what he had packed. The costumes were  _ obviously _ out. The suit seemed too formal and the sightseeing gear seemed a bit too casual. 

All his warm-up gear, unfortunately, was JJ brand- something he  _ knew _ Yuri made fun of. 

None of the other skaters he talked to was the right size for him to borrow clothes from- sadly Christophe wasn't around. 

He finally settled on the suit minus the jacket and tie, calling up Bella to find a good place to take Yuri.

"Um, Bella, I need to ask you to do something for me."

"Jean. It's the middle of the night here. This better be good."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry... um, well... Yuri  _ informed _ me that our first date was today. I have  _ no clue _ where to take him."

"Wait... Yuri. As in Yuri Plisetsky, your longtime crush?"

"Um,"

"This is too good Jean."

"Bella, you can tease me later,  _ after _ this all implodes. More material."

"Oh, Jean! I was just  _ teasing _ yesterday about the making out!" JJ made a strangled sound, "OH JEAN! YOU MEAN YOU ACTUALLY DID?"

"Well, it was just a small kiss then he declared I was taking him to dinner tonight."

"JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEANNNNNNNNNN!" 

"Bella, please, focus."

"Okay. What do you have to wear?"

"I was thinking dress shirt and pants?"

She hummed and he could hear her typing away, "And do you know what food he likes?"

"Um, not really. I mean... I guess in interviews he said-"

"Oh, we're coming  _ back _ to that."

"Bella, please! He said he likes his Grandfather's cooking the most... He seems to avoid a lot of Japanese when he posts." He'd later find out it was because Hiroko made better food than he could find anywhere.

"Well, I have a suggestion. You'll either love it or hate it."

"Which means I will definitely hate it." 

"There's a cat cafe within walking distance from your hotel."

"Bella." 

"I know, but..."

"That's perfect. That's so, so perfect. He's going to flip. You are the best friend  _ ever _ ." 

JJ hung up and found the cat cafe. It had a decent selection of food and wasn't too expensive where he'd look like he was showing off his money- but it also wasn't too cheap that he would look like Yuri wasn't good enough for something better.

_ >> Goodbye to you too, Jean. _

_ << Sorry, Bella, I'll owe you twice over? _

_ >> Just update me later.  _

JJ promised he would and hopped in the shower. Yuri might not like his flashier attributes, but being clean was necessary. Once he finished, he pulled on a towel and ran some gel through his hair, checking the time to see about getting ready. 

He slipped on the outfit he picked before and immediately decided dress pants and cat fur would not mix. His bag was dumped out, again, and he slipped on jeans just in time to head out to meet Yuri in the lobby. 

Yuri was already waiting for him, flicking through something on his phone. 

“Took you long enough.”

“I’m right on time, princess.”

“Tsch.”

“Well, maybe I  _ won’t _ take you to Crazy Catter.”

Yuri looked over at him, “The cat place?”

“Yeah, unless you  _ don’t  _ want to go pet cats and have dinner… I can find a different place…” JJ wasn’t sure how to take the look on Yuri’s face. 

“You better not. Let’s go.” 

Yuri was already heading out before JJ could put on his jacket, making him jog to catch up. Even with Yuri being a good deal shorter, he was having trouble keeping up- apparently, Yuri was excited. 

When they walked in, JJ confirmed his name and appointment time, letting them go over all the rules he had read online. Yuri was smiling and nodding along- making sounds at some of the rules. They were led to the cubbies where they had to leave their jackets and it was  _ suggested _ they take off their shoes too, which Yuri did right away. After a quick trip to wash their hands, they were shown to the room JJ had reserved- it had kittens just getting used to being handled. 

He wasn’t sure if Yuri knew that they needed special permission, and he hoped Yuri didn’t mind bottle feeding some of the kittens. 

Yuri really,  _ really _ didn’t mind.

In fact, he was beaming at the chance. 

They ordered their food, and Yuri immediately scooped one up and gently rubbed it, offering the bottles they had been given. 

JJ had snapped a few photos of Yuri looking so relaxed to send to Bella. 

He put his phone down and joined Yuri in feeding the small kittens. 

“This one looks like my cat.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen your pictures of it.”

“Her name is Puma Tiger Scorpion- We all call her Potya though.” 

JJ smirked.

“I was  _ six _ when I named her.”

“Hey, I had a bunny I called Hopper when I was a kid.” 

Yuri laughed, “That’s so much worse!”

After all the kittens were fed, Yuri gathered a few and pulled his phone out and wiggled close to JJ. He leaned over and rested his temple against JJ’s cheek and snapped a photo- JJ was stunned and blushing and Yuri had his normal smirk on. 

“Can I post it?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“In case your parents don’t know or something?”

“Oh, yeah… no, they know.” 

“Cool.” 

JJ’s phone buzzed as he was tagged, but he couldn’t be bothered with Yuri curled up to his side, baby talking the kitten that had stuck around once Yuri let them free to wander. JJ gently reached over and rubbed the kitten Yuri was holding. 

They spent the better part of three hours sitting with the kittens and eating the food they ordered, having to nudge the kittens away occasionally to save their dinner. 

As they were leaving, Yuri slipped his hand into JJ’s and pretended it was no big deal, though the blush on both of them gave it away. The woman at the checkout counter just smiled at them and hid her laughter at the new couple. 

JJ said goodbye at the elevator, barely brushing his lips against Yuri’s and smiling as the younger teen turned red at the contact. 

He pulled his phone out, seeing a ton of notifications, but he searched for one- the picture Yuri tagged him in. 

_ Out to dinner with @Jjleroy!15 #firstdate #iguessillkeephim #catcafe  _


	6. Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ's vows are as sappy as the Candian himself is - a (very) short update

JJ looked out at all his family and friends gathered together. 

"So, growing up I remember this verse about  _for everything there is a season_. And when Yuri first demanded a date, I figured it was just something he'd get over. One day he'd realize that He could do better.

And I just kept repeating to myself that this was our season and I should enjoy what time I had. 

I remember when he was preparing to propose I was convinced we were over. I braced myself for that, for the pain of losing the only person I ever loved like that.

But that's the funny thing about seasons. You never know how long they'll last. 

And so I wanted to tell you, my Yuri-chan... I am yours for all the seasons we have left. I will be here for your thirties, your forties... and every other decade you refuse to acknowledge. I will be here for the sick seasons and the grumpy seasons, the happy seasons and the sad ones. 

We have been through so much together already and I am proud to say that our season as husbands is just beginning."


	7. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is pissed at JJ. JJ thinks it's funny

Yuri was  _ pissed _ . And JJ wouldn’t stop laughing. 

Which only made things worse. 

It had started with Yuri bundled up  _ and  _ under an umbrella… at the beach. 

“Shut  _ up  _ asshole.”

“Yuri. You wear less on the  _ ice _ .”

“Not all of us can tan, JehJeh.” 

“I know, but…”

Yuri glared and JJ decided to drop it. 

Yuri had gotten a little pink on the first day and decided to wear the full-body wetsuit that Victor had bought him as a joke. Then slathered on the sunscreen, put on a hat and hid under an umbrella. 

It was supposed to be a fun vacation, but JJ forgot that Yuri hated the sun. And apparently wasn’t too fond of sand either. Or possibly touching fish when he swam. 

Overall, Yuri was only happy when they were in their hotel room and he was  _ enjoying _ JJ’s apology for various things.

But Yuri refused to leave or do something else. He loved seeing JJ in the sun, shirtless in the small red trunks he insisted on wearing.  _ Especially _ when he started to sweat. 

JJ looked over and smirked, moving on to the towel Yuri was on. Yuri narrowed his eyes as JJ slid an arm around him, kissing his neck.

...But back to the point. Yuri- was  _ pissed _ . And JJ was laughing. 

They were heading back to their hotel from the police station. 

“Come on, kitten, it’s funny.” 

“No, Leroy. It most certainly is NOT.”

“Kitten-”

“We got  _ arrested,  _ Leroy. Do you  _ know _ how that will look if it gets out? What if an Angel saw us?”

“We didn’t get  _ arrested _ … just  _ warned _ . We did nothing wrong.”

“Tsch. Technicality. We had to go to the  _ station _ for three fucking hours!” 

JJ was, once again, laughing. He couldn’t help it- Yuri was still in his wetsuit, arms crossed, blush spreading everywhere, sitting in the passenger seat cursing in Russian.

“Yuri, it will be fine, our names weren’t involved and it was just a simple-”

“We got caught  _ fucking _ and the police were called! HOW IS THAT SIMPLE?” 

“Well, I mean-”

“I hate you.”

“Well, I love you.”

“I love you too idiot, but I still hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write the actual sex scene as a different story. I wanted to keep this story rated tame

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m only 50% sure JJ lives in a province with 19 as the drinking age, so… oops? Also, I *might* have stolen the “how we met” story from a couple near and dear to my heart.  I hope the sheer awkwardness of some of the conversations shines through.


End file.
